Electronic devices are often tested using automatic test equipment (ATE). Generally, the tester includes a computer system that coordinates and runs the tests, and a testing apparatus. The testing apparatus includes a test head, into which the device under test (DUT) is placed.
Contacts in the test head are used to couple the trace of the DUT to the control mechanisms. These contacts, generally spring pins, are designed to send through a high fidelity and high speed signal from the computer system. A control circuit and timing generation generally controls access. Pin electronics are electronic components that control the individual pins. The individual pins are controlled by relays, electromagnetic devices for remote and automatic control of the pins. The relays are actuated by variation in conditions of an electric circuit controlled by the pin electronics integrated circuits. Relays are mechanical devices that are large in size, especially with respect to the other components on the test head. Reducing the size of the relays may result in the need for more complex control circuits. However, the size of the components that may be placed on a test head is limited.
Alternatively, electronic switches may be used in place of the relays in order to control the pins. However, electronic switches either have low bandwidth or high resistance when they are on, or low breakdown voltage and when they are off. Transistors are disadvantageous, as they combination of through bandwidth, on resistance, and